onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Orlumbus
Episode 632 | affiliation = | occupation = Adventurer | epithet = | jva = }} "Massacre Ruler" Orlumbus is an adventurer who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Orlumbus is a huge man that resembles a stereotypical pirate captain. He has a deep frown and thick chin with stubble. He wears his long blond hair in braids with four slung over his shoulder. He has a large, masculine upper-body and a small lower-body with small legs. He wears a bicorn with a small skull on the front over a black bandanna with orange spots. There are four braids coming down from his hat, it is unknown if it his hat or his hair (like Buggy). He wears a buckled strap over his bare chest under a naval long-coat. Personality Little is known about his personality, but he seems to be quite self-confident, since he held up the defeated Fighting Lion to show everyone his strength. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities He is the admiral of a fleet and he uses a whip as a weapon in battle. He is shown to have defeated Agyo by whip. He is also physically strong, shown to easily lift a lion with just his one hand and squeeze it. * : Orlumbus utilizes a bear hug, which, combined with his size, can easily crush a group of people. This was first seen used against a group of the Donquixote Pirates' footsoldiers. History Past At some point, he did something that made him known as the "Made-Up Explorer". Dressrosa Arc Orlumbus entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block D. As Block D's battle royale began, Orlumbus was seen preparing to fight, glaring fiercely at his competition. He later defeated the Fighting Lion. When Cavendish's alter-ego Hakuba suddenly surfaced, he proceeded to strike down all the remaining fighters in Block D. Orlumbus fell victim to his attack and was defeated. Sometime after Block D, Orlumbus was transformed into a toy and forced to work in the underground trade port. When Sugar fell unconscious, he returned to his original form. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage", Orlumbus and the other colosseum fighters escaped to the surface through an opening created by Pica when he rearranged the land with his ability. When he found Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Orlumbus stated that he will take Doflamingo's head. Therefore, he joined forces with Luffy's group alongside the Chinjao Family, Hajrudin, Suleiman, Ideo, Fighting Bull, Blue Gilly, Cavendish, Abdullah, Jeet, Elizabello II, and Dagama. When some of the former toys came for the heads of Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Orlumbus and the allied colosseum fighters fought them off. They later march towards the royal palace and began to battle against Pica, who appeared as a massive stone giant. When Pica attacked, Chinjao and Elizabello II shattered his stone hand, enabling the group to move forward. Orlumbus and the other allied fighters fought through Doflamingo's troops. Pica then attacked with his other arm, causing Orlumbus and some of the other allies to fall back. After avoiding Pica's strike, they were surprised to see Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abdullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull climbing on Pica's arm. They were also amazed when Luffy shattered Pica's stone head. When Pica's giant stone body stopped moving, Orlumbus and his allies continued on with their assault. With Zoro fighting Pica and Sabo fighting the Marines, the colosseum fighters charged up the new King's Plateau and easily defeated the Donquixote Pirates' troops standing in their way. They later reached the first level and got ahead of Luffy. Major Battles *Orlumbus vs. Corrida Colosseum Block D gladiators **Orlumbus vs. Agyo *Orlumbus vs. Donquixote Pirates' troops Trivia *Orlumbus' name comes from the famous explorer Christopher Columbus. **Orlumbus is a pun on "Columbus" and "oo/oh", which means "big" in Japanese. On the other hand, "co/ko", means "small" in Japanese. **The Yonta Maria Grand Fleet that Orlumbus leads is a pun on the Santa María, one of the ships used by Columbus in his first voyage. References Site Navigation fr:Orombus it:Orlumbus Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Explorers Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators